


Night Terrors

by Star_Jelly



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, I hate myself, Nightmares, Other, here we go again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 05:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14969723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Jelly/pseuds/Star_Jelly
Summary: The past comes back to haunt Edward in the form of nightmares.





	Night Terrors

**Author's Note:**

> Q: Hey Star, why do you write so much angst? Why not write more fluff since you like it so much?  
> A: Because I apparently love making myself cry :)

Edward lay curled up against his mother’s side, Alphonse on her other side, the three watching the sunset. The sky was a collage of beautiful oranges and yellows. A warm gentle breeze tickled Edward’s face, carrying the scent of flowers. His mother was humming softly, a sweet, quiet tune. The atmosphere that evening was peaceful, gentle, comforting, and Edward began to grow sleepy as the day drew to a close.  
“Boys?”  
Drowsily, Edward lifted his head to look at his mother’s gentle smile. “You’ve both come so far with your alchemy. I’m so proud of you. Don’t ever forget that, ok?”  
The two brothers smiled. “I won’t, mom.” Edward murmured, and snuggled back against his mother.  
“Edward..” he heard his mother whisper.  
He suddenly felt something oozing across his hand.  
Edward lifted his head to see black ooze in between his fingers. Frightened, he looked up at his mother, only to meet the eyes of a dark, sinister figure, black goo oozing through its teeth, hair matted, breathing raspy.  
Edward jumped back. “M-Mom?!” The figure began to melt into the floor, black ooze sliding across the ground, clinging to his legs and sticking to his hands.  
“Brother!”  
Edward looked up to see Alphonse. “Edward, help!” He was disintegrating right in front of him.  
“Alphonse!”  
“Don’t let me go! Please!”  
Edward reached for his terrified brother, but he dissolved before he could grab hold of him.  
“No..” Edward began to cry. “No! This isn’t what I wanted! This isn’t what—“  
His sentence was cut off by a searing pain in his leg. Edward cried out and looked at his leg to see it disintegrating just as his brother had. He sunk to the floor. The pain was unbearable. “No!” He wailed. “Mom! Alphonse! Somebody please, help!” This couldn’t be happening. He was losing everything. He didn’t know what to do. “I’m sorry! I’m so, so sorry!” He screamed, curling into a ball on the ground.  
“Please don’t go!”  
Suddenly, the dark figure rose up from the sludge, eyes boring into Edward. It reached out with bony arms, dripping with fluid, and grabbed him by the wrists.  
“No!” He cried, squirming and trying to break free. The figure gripped his arms tightly and wouldn’t let go. He raised his fists and began hitting the deranged figure as hard as he could, but it’s grip did not loosen. He kicked with all his might and screamed as loud as he could, doing anything he could to make it leave.  
“Stop it! Let go of me! Leave me alone!”  
“Brother!”  
Edward’s eyes opened to see Alphonse beside him, holding his wrists.  
His mind began to clear. They were in their usual shared bedroom in Central. Alphonse was in front of him, safe and sound. He was sitting up, his fists against Al’s armored chest. Was he hitting him?  
As if he wasn’t a monster already.  
Edward broke down, pressing his forehead against Al’s chest, his body going limp, his fists still raised like he was still ready to fight, as though he didn’t trust his surroundings still. Alphonse let go of his brother’s arms and wrapped his metallic arms around him.  
“Edward, it’s ok.” He said, gently. “You’re not there anymore. Your here. Your safe.”  
“I’m so sorry, Alphonse.” Edward whimpered as his brother held him close. “I’m so, so sorry.”


End file.
